Theoretically, the information of the physiologic and pathologic situation and the functional activities of both human's and animal's brains could be obtained through a test on the brain wave signals in the same way as electrocardiograms. Today, there are two types of signals used in electroencephalographs, analog signals and digital signals (DS). However, because the brain wave signals are very weak and complicated, even the digital electroencephalographs with higher anti-jamming properties could not meet the demand of clinical medical treatment. Therefore, the significance of electroencephalogram is far lower than that of electrocardiogram.
It is a research achievement of China's aeromedicine to detect and analyze the signals of brain wave fluctuations so as to make a judgment in the functioning situation and the diseases of the brain, which means much more than what common electroencephalogram does in clinical medicine. As a result, it is necessary for the medicinal field to get some methods and relevant apparatus to analyze the signals of brain wave fluctuations thoroughly, comprehensively and precisely. The Chinese patent ZL96244175.9, titled “encephalofluctuo gram technology (ET)”, is designed to collect, magnify and regularly sample brain wave signals, digital-analog convert and pre-treat data which is then transmitted to PCs. This invention has improved the brain wave signals collecting technique to a brand new level. But this apparatus could not analyze the collected brain wave signals. Doctors could only get the flexuosity of the brain wave, i.e. the electroencephalogram. And how much information useful for diagnosis doctors could get from the electroencephalogram depends on the doctors' discrimination in the electroencephalogram. Therefore, this technology could still not meet the demand of the clinical medicine.